


Collision

by RogueFlamez



Series: Rogue's Witcher Epic [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discussion of Torture, F/M, Romance, Secrets, Sex, discussion of scars, im pretty shit at tagging lmao, my oc is a healer and mercenary, pulling from all the witcher media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFlamez/pseuds/RogueFlamez
Summary: In northern Redania sits a hamlet town with no name. Geralt and Jaskier arrive on the heels of a bandit attack and are paid to help the town's fight. But there's more to this than meets the eye, a conspiracy involving the town's mysterious and powerful healer and the Lord of the land. In the end, Geralt is roped into more than a simple job.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rogue's Witcher Epic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113266
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hghghgh. Y'all don't understand how much I love the Witcher and its universe. I've watched the show, I'm on the second book, and I'm about halfway through the first game. I wrote this, anticipating a short story, but it's 9 chapters long and part of a series of works. Oops. 
> 
> My OC, Kira Merrin, is one of the protagonists, and you can find information about her on my Tumblr: kiraofmanyuniverses. Search 'my ocs' or 'fic stuff' on the blog for her description and images. 
> 
> If you want to replace Kira with another name, on Chrome you can get an extension called "Interactive Fics" that allows you to replace Y/N, or a word/phrase of your choice, with a name of your choice.

The woman ground her herbs, watching the townsfolk from the window of her house. Worry creased her features as she wondered how in the world she could save these poor folks. With a sigh, she poured the ground herbs into a small pouch and handed it to her last patient for the day.

“Put a pinch in boiled water once a day until you run out.”

The short man smiled, showing his grubby teeth, “Aye, Miss Kira.”

“Now go home, Storn,” Kira said with a smile back, “And have your wife see me if she doesn’t get better when the herbs are gone.”

The man nodded and waved before turning and heading out the door, dodging a girl, no more than ten, on her way inside. Kira cocked a brow at the girl and asked, “What’re you doing here, Merle?”

“There’s a Witcher in the tavern,” the young girl said, “Da said to tell you.”

Kira smiled and ruffled the girl’s hair, “Thank you, Merle. Now go back to your da and tell him I’ll talk to the Witcher.”

The girl ran out of the healer’s house and left the woman to sigh and rummage through her cupboards. She pulled out a strongbox from the back of her lower cabinets, unlocking it with the key around her neck. A Witcher would not be cheap, and none save Lord Dunseany could afford one around here. Kira shakily pulled her father’s crest from the lockbox along with all her coin, 150 crowns. Hopefully that would suffice to hire the Witcher. Otherwise, she and this town were doomed.

* * *

The town was bleak and nameless, not to mention that it looked like it had recently been attacked. Geralt could smell the brigands along with the scent of blood still in the air. It was bleak enough that even Jaskier opted to shut up and keep his head down. For once. Geralt took a drink of his beer, peering around the tavern. The townsfolk looked absolutely exhausted, but not defeated. Not when they kept throwing him hopeful glances when they thought he didn’t notice.

“What do you think happened?” Jaskier asked quietly, eyes on the shattered windows of the inn.

“Brigands,” Geralt grunted, “Couple days ago.”

The bard tensed, “We, er, aren’t staying long, are we?”

Geralt watched as the door to the tavern opened and a young woman, no taller than his chest, strode over to the table with purpose.

“Looks like we might,” he sighed.

Judging by how the rest of the folk in the tavern were looking at the woman, they obviously thought of her as important somehow. She smelt of herbs and tears.

“Are you the Witcher?” she asked once she stopped at the table.

Geralt nodded.

“I have a job for you,” the woman continued, “Bandits ransacked the town few nights back and are nearby, likely planning on coming back. Help us fight them.”

Geralt would’ve rolled his eyes if the woman hadn’t seemed so earnest.

“By help, you mean fight over a dozen men on my own?”

The woman, surprisingly, laughed, “Doubting us or yourself, Witcher? I’ll be fighting with you along with several of the guards.”

“Why don’t you just have your lord send more guards?” Geralt countered.

“Lord Dunseany won’t send any, and only a handful of them are sympathetic to us anyway,” the woman said dismissively, “If you won’t help, then please leave. We have to take care of ourselves, first.”

Geralt sighed, “Tell me what you’re paying me and I’ll consider it.”

Jaskier choked on his drink.

The woman grabbed the coinpurse at her hip with shaky hands and threw it down on the table, “150 crowns. Plus, your room and board will be free while you’re here. Yours and your companion’s.”

She said the last part nodding toward Jaskier.

Geralt raised a brow at the woman, “150 crowns?”

The woman’s lips thinned and she sat down across from him, fishing into her satchel and pulling something out wrapped in a cloth and handing it to him. He took it and unwrapped it, surprised by what he saw. It was an emblem made of gold and inlaid with gems. An emblem of a family from near the northern border of Aedirn that had been nobility until about sixty years ago. He’d passed through the area before and had heard tales that the lord had secretly lain with an elf woman and when word got out, the lord and the elf had been killed and their child had disappeared.

“Where’d you get this?” Geralt asked the woman, studying her reaction.

“Does it matter?” she questioned, “It’s worth a lot more than 150 crowns.”

The Witcher considered for a bit longer before nodding, “Fine. But we’ll stay no more than a week.”

The woman’s brave face finally relaxed into a smile, “Thank you,” she breathed, “Get settled then come find me.”

She got up and left and Jaskier turned to Geralt.

“What’s so special about that then, besides the jewels?” he asked, pointing to the crest.

Geralt’s lips quirked up slightly, “The crest of a dead and gone noble family from Aedirn,” he explained, “And somehow it ended up in the hands of a healer in a tiny fief in Redania.”

Jaskier laughed dryly, “Oh, joy. We are staying here so you can satisfy your curiosity then?”

Geralt didn’t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I couldn't resist putting up another chapter today lol.

After eating dinner, Jaskier began performing and the locals were enraptured. Things were definitely desperate then, Geralt thought as he made his way to Kira’s house, following the smell of herbs. He heard the sounds of humming and stone grinding on stone as he approached, cracking the door open to see Kira humming as she worked her mortar and pestle.

“You can come inside, Witcher,” she called without pausing her work, “I know you have questions.”

Geralt came inside fully and shut the door behind him. Kira then turned to him and gestured at the table in the middle of the room, “Sit.”

Once they were seated across from each other, Kira smiled and placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

“So, the infamous White Wolf finds his way to this humble hamlet right when we need him most,” she said, a taunt in her tone, “Destiny may yet smile upon this cursed place,” her expression turned softer then and she leaned back in her chair, “But that is not why you’ve come here, to my house, hm?”

One of the corner’s of Geralt’s mouth quirked up and he fished the pendant from his pouch, holding it up in the low light of the candle lit house.

“How is it that you came to be in possession of this?” he questioned.

Kira smiled, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear your theories, first.”

“Hm,” Geralt grunted.

There was a moment of quiet as he studied her. She had three scars on the left side of her face, all long since healed. Her lips were plump and turned up naturally in the corners, her eyes a vivid green with gold rings around the pupils. Her hair, which was wavy and sat in an intricate braided style atop her head, was a reddish brown, two pieces framed her face.

“Around sixty years ago, the family bearing this crest was killed,” Geralt finally said, “It was discovered the lord had been secretly having an affair with an elven woman so he and the elven woman were killed. But the lord had a daughter. She disappeared after the whole affair. I remember passing through the town just after the incident, and the townspeople spoke of a girl with rare beauty and hair tinted with copper.”

“I see,” Kira said, leaning forward and staring him down, “And what is your conclusion?”

“How did you escape?”

Kira smiled faintly and sat back in her chair again, “My uncle smuggled me out of the house when the crowds were tearing down our doors. It was actually my grandparents who arranged the whole slaughter, and my uncle had pity for me. He couldn’t save my mother and father, but he could save me.”

“So the elf was your mother?”

Kira nodded, “Yes. Eilmaire. She taught me how to heal with herbs and magic, she also was the one who cut off the tips of my ears I’ve been told.”

“Hm. And so after your parents were killed you just wandered the Continent as a healer?”

“For the most part, yes,” Kira confirmed, “I’ve done what I can to survive.”

“How old are you?”

Kira furrowed her brow, “I’m not sure exactly. Some of the years have run together. I know I’m near eighty.”

Another stretch of silence.

“I need to rest now,” Kira eventually said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Geralt.”

“Hm,” the man grunted as he got up and left.

* * *

The next day, Geralt woke to the sounds of bustling in the main room of the tavern below. When he made his way down, he saw Kira and several of the men from the town huddled around a table.

“The cathedral would be the best place for those who aren’t fighting to gather and retreat to. The doors are heavy and can be barricaded the easiest, and all the windows are way up high. Storn, Jauffre, when the bells start ringing, I need you to help round everyone up and take them to safety.”

The men agreed and Geralt stood behind Kira, peering down at the table. An array of household items were laid out as landmarks, and pebbles were used to mark people. A very rough battle plan.

“Good morning, Geralt,” Kira greeted, “You’re here in time to talk strategy.”

“You seem to have it surprisingly well in hand.”

Kira scoffed, “What a wonderful vote of confidence.”

The men at the table laughed.

“Don’t worry, Witcher,” one of them said, “Miss Kira certainly knows what she’s doing.”

“Thank you, Addvar,” Kira said, obviously eager to move on, “Now, the brigands number near two dozen and we only have fourteen fighters. There’s only two ways into the city, the north and east entrances. I say we split our fighters evenly, four with Geralt at the north entrance and four with me at the east entrance. Send the other four to patrol the rest of the border in pairs.”

“Do you know when they plan to attack again?” Geralt asked.

Kira shook her head, “No. Only that they plan to return soon.”

“When do you plan on getting any rest, then? If you’re constantly on the watch and ready for them, you’ll never be able to rest.”

“We rotate who’s on patrol, and they ring a bell if an attack is incoming,” Kira explained, “We’ll only take up this formation when the brigands attack again.”

“Hm.”

Kira glanced around and then exchanged a look with one of the men at the table, a guard by the looks of his outfit. Then she sighed and turned to the two townsmen, “Jauffre, Storn, go start spreading word in the town about the plan to hide in the chapel.”

The two men nodded and left, leaving Kira, Geralt, and the guard alone.

“Miss Kira,” the guard said anxiously, glancing to Geralt, “Moren is willing to help as well, he’s offered to fight with us.”

Kira looked shocked, “Are you serious? If he could improve his image in the town…” she trailed off and sighed, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t back down now. Next you see him Addvar, tell him we would very much appreciate his help.”

The guard nodded, “Yes ma’am. I need to go now.”

Once the guard was gone, Geralt sat down at the table and studied Kira curiously as she cleaned up.

“Who’s Moren?”

“Lord Dunseany’s younger brother,” the woman replied casually, “He’s sympathetic to us and tries to help how he can.”

“I’m not going to help you overthrow Lord Dunseany,” Geralt said.

Kira whipped around and frowned at him, “I’m not asking you to. I’m only asking you to help me fight brigands. I can stage a coup without your help.”

The sound of footsteps of armored men approached and Kira visibly tensed and her head whipped to the doorway as three guards entered the tavern.

“Lord Dunseany has requested the presence of Kira and the Witcher,” one of them declared.

Geralt sighed in annoyance and stood up, watching is Kira wiped her hands on her skirts and shot him a warning look before joining the guards. The wide and worried eyes of the townspeople as they traversed the town bored into Geralt. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, classes have started back up for me. Within the next few weeks I'll be back to a busy schedule. One of my classes is replicating an academic study and I'm looking forward to it, but also dreading the workload lol. Hopefully, my updates won't slow too much. I've been doing about once a week for the two stories I'm working on, and since both of them have so much written already, I don't think keeping up will be too difficult.
> 
> Also, things start to get a bit... dark in this chapter. Nothing explicit or gruesome, but this is where the discussion of torture and scars from the tags comes in. 
> 
> Also - Dunseany is pronounced dun-say-nee

Lord Dunseany was a fairly handsome man, in his thirties and strong. He was decked in fine silken attire when Kira and Geralt were brought before him in what seemed to be a throne room. He beamed at the two of them and stood up from his throne, clapping his hands together in delight.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” he exclaimed, “The White Wolf himself gracing this shithole with his presence. What brings you here, Geralt of Rivia?”

“Your guards.”

Lord Dunseany quirked a brow and chuckled, “My, my. What a dry sense of humor. I’m sure you and the lovely Kira must be getting along swimmingly.”

“Why have you summoned us here, your lordship?” Kira asked curtly.

Dunseany frowned, obviously disliking the question, “Well, I wanted to thank the Witcher for his help in protecting my citizens. I’ll pay you triple what they’re giving you, but I ask that you leave at once.”

Kira sucked in a breath, but made no other reaction. Geralt’s jaw clenched. What was Dunseany playing at?

“Not to worry, Kira has it well in hand,” the Lord continued, walking in front of Kira and brushing his thumb across her lips, “She’s very… capable at many things.”

The look Dunseany gave Geralt left no question as to what ‘things’ he was talking about.

Dunseany snapped and waved a guard over, “Take her to my chambers.”

Kira gave Geralt one last pleading look before she was pulled from the room, the rest of the guards followed, leaving Dunseany and Geralt alone.

“Now, Witcher, I am going to be very blunt. Have you seen anything that would make you believe my people are plotting against me?”

“No. And even if they were, it’s not my business. I’m hired to fight bandits,” Geralt said sharply.

Dunseany nodded, obviously not believing him, “Sure, sure.”

“What do you want with the woman?”

Dunseany chuckled, “Kira and I have an… agreement. See, she came here a bit over a year ago and started meddling in the affairs of my people. To make it easy on her, four months ago I agreed to let her as long as she entertained me.”

Geralt hated this man more and more as he spoke.

“I appreciate your offer of more gold, Lord Dunseany,” he said, “But Kira has already paid me to do the job, so I will do that job.”

The lord’s jaw clenched, “So be it. Now leave.”

* * *

Geralt tried not to think of Kira as he traversed the area around the town. He understood why the woman would try and overthrow Dunseany, and Geralt cursed himself. As much as he tried not to get involved, he found himself doing just that time and time again.

He returned to the tavern just after midday for lunch, where he told Jaskier what was going on in the privacy of the bard’s room.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to help them overthrow Dunseany?”

Geralt didn’t respond and Jaskier groaned.

“I told you, Geralt, you always get involved. I don’t blame you, especially not now, but it’s dangerous. A werewolf is no laughing matter.”

“A werewolf?” Geralt questioned.

“Kira didn’t tell you?” Jaskier asked, brows furrowed, “Up until a few months ago, this town and the surrounding area would suffer monthly werewolf attacks. Kira arrived and did her best to help, healing the people and teaching some to fight, you know. But the attacks didn’t stop until four months ago, though the townspeople say they still hear the howling every full moon.”

Geralt spat out a curse and left.

* * *

He found Kira much later, sitting by a riverbank a half hour’s walk from town, a small campfire lit in front of her. She was wearing nothing but her shift and a shawl while her clothes hung over a tree branch nearby. Geralt stood in front of her across the fire, but she refused to meet his gaze.

“So you sleep with him and he keeps the werewolf locked up, is that it?”

“Close, but not quite,” the woman said softly, “Why would he keep a werewolf locked up in his fucking palace? And why let it out every full moon? There’s no way to guarantee it will return unless-”

“Unless he’s the werewolf,” Geralt realized.

Kira nodded, “There you have it. I sacrifice a day every month to him and he spends the full moon locked away in a safe room in his bloody castle. Can’t kill him, unless I want the guards to kill the townspeople, so I kill myself a little every time instead.”

She got up and sat next to Geralt turning around and dropping her shawl and shift to expose her back. It was littered in scars from a whip, and new gashes criss crossed her flesh as well.

“He doesn’t actually fuck me, he was all talk earlier,” Kira explained, peering back at the Witcher over a shoulder, “He prefers torture, instead.”

Geralt reached out to touch her, but she shrugged her clothes back up and turned back around to face him. He closed his fingers into a fist and looked down at her.

“Why don’t you leave, then?”

“And let these people suffer?”

“You don’t owe them anything,” Geralt pressed.

Kira frowned and crossed her arms, “That may be, but that doesn’t mean they deserve to die.”

Geralt scoffed, “And why help them if it hurts you so damn much?”

Kira glared and stood up, “I wouldn’t expect someone who only helps others when paid to understand,” she spat before turning on her heel and retrieving her clothes.

Geralt glowered and stormed over to her, gripping her forearm and spinning her to face him.

“And you think you’re some sort of saint, huh? Helping these people? You’re just a self-sacrificial, naive girl. These people would sooner cast you out or stone you if they knew what you are.”

Kira pulled herself from his grip with unexpected ease and glared up at him, “I’m not a fool, Witcher. Nor do I think I’m some sort of saint. I heal people because I enjoy it and it makes me happy, and I stay here so I can kill Dunseany.”

She lifted up her skirt and showed off her right thigh, displaying four large gashes on the side near her hip. Claw marks.

“He did this to me when I first arrived in the woods surrounding the town,” Kira explained angrily, “He would’ve killed me, but the day was about to break so he left and I vowed to kill the werewolf that did this to me.”

This time, when Geralt reached out, Kira let him run his fingers over the scars. He saw other, smaller, scars on her leg and he studied them carefully.

“I’m sorry,” Kira said softly, “For what I said. I find myself laying things out for you that I wouldn’t share with anyone else.”

Geralt nodded but didn’t say anything. Kira studied him for a moment longer before letting her skirt drop back down.

“We should get back to town,” she urged quietly.

“Hm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> (Am I the only one annoyed with how few true paragraphs there are in my writing? flkdajdfdsaf)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop fucking died after only having it for a month or so and I haven't been able to play the Witcher for a couple weeks. Thankfully, the replacement came the other day so I can start gaming again lol. 
> 
> Been working on a tablet recently sdfjasdfkjafds

The next day, Geralt found himself patrolling the border of the town with Kira. No one else dared go with the Witcher.

“Is it true that Witchers have heightened senses?” Kira asked as they walked through the woods.

“Yes.”

“Hmm, is your heartbeat really so different than a regular human’s?”

“Yes.”

Kira gave an exasperated sigh and walked ahead of him, “Like talking to the wall,” she muttered.

Geralt smirked in amusement as he watched her walk ahead of him. She was impatient, stubborn, and didn’t seem afraid to go toe to toe with him- or anyone else for that matter. She was a sight to behold in her armor. A set of a black tunic and trousers, much like Geralt, under steel plates tied around her arms, torso, chest, and legs. Simple and light, but allowed for greater motion. The best part was the large war ax strapped to her back. It was fearsome and serrated, clawed like a hammer on the side opposite the blade. It would have been comical, strapped to a small woman, had Kira not demonstrated her skills with grace earlier. He had seen glimpses of it yesterday, but Geralt saw that Kira was very well muscled and strong with a strength that was not normal for humans.

“How did you get to be so strong?” he asked.

Kira stopped and turned to him with an annoyed look, “Oh, now you’re conversational,” she jeered, “Lovely.”

“You’re the one not answering questions now.”

“Hmph. Well, about forty years ago I met a sorceress who had been tinkering with magic that makes humans more powerful. I don’t remember agreeing to it, but she did something to me and heightened my senses and my strength. Took all my money, too.”

Geralt frowned, “Do you remember the sorceress’ name?”

Kira shook her head, “No. She must’ve enchanted me or something. I hardly remember a thing.”

Geralt clenched his jaw. Yennefer? Maybe.

“How did you and the bard come to be friends?” Kira asked, changing the topic.

“He followed me on a job and I can’t seem to get rid of him,” Geralt said.

Kira laughed, “As if you really want to,” she teased, “A man of your abilities could easily convince him to leave you alone.”

“I did, once,” Geralt mused.

Kira placed a hand on his forearm and smiled genuinely up at him, “And yet, you’re with him again. Some friendships are meant to be. Destiny works its way into every facet of our lives.”

“Hm. You think destiny brought me here?”

Kira shrugged and dodged a root, “I’d like to think so. A powerful man showing up in a time of need? It’s almost storybook.”

“Hm,” Geralt chuckled, “You read fairy tales?”

“I’m talking to one,” Kira countered with a smile, “Your kind aren’t exactly common.”

“Neither is yours.”

“I know, maidens as fair as me are very rare indeed,” Kira said with a mock sigh of sadness.

Geralt rolled his eyes, “Sure.”

The woman laughed and nudged him with her elbow, “If you’re going to agree, at least show more enthusiasm.”

A snapping branch broke the playfulness between them and they drew their weapons as multiple pairs of footsteps approached. The duo watched as four men appeared from the underbrush. Geralt noticed Kira’s grip tighten on her ax.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave and never return,” she threatened the men with a growl.

The men drew their weapons, “You and your muscle man don’t scare us, little girl,” one of them said.

“That’s unfortunate for you,” Geralt replied as he stared the men down, “Smart people are afraid of me.”

One of the other brigands spoke up nervously, “Those eyes… you’re a Witcher?”

The first man who spoke laughed, “So the town’s hired a Witcher, eh? How’re they paying you, hm? She letting you fuck her? Pissant town couldn’t afford you.”

Geralt’s eyes narrowed, “Then why are you here?”

“Same as you,” the man shrugged, “We were hired.”

“Who hired you and why?” Kira demanded, “There’s nothing here.”

Geralt heard another four footsteps closing in around them. They were trapped.

“Buried treasure,” the brigand said, then he lunged forward and swung his sword at Kira.

The woman dodged to the side and deftly swung her ax, cutting the man’s head clean off as the other seven brigands charged. Geralt parried and dodged, cutting of limbs and slicing open guts as Kira fought nearby. He was briefly able to watch as she buried the clawed end of her ax in a man’s head. It wasn’t long before all eight brigands lay dead on the forest floor, Geralt and Kira sheathing their weapons. The latter sighed and wiped the blood from her face.

“At least our numbers are more even now.”

“I don’t think you’ll even need my help anymore,” Geralt added, bending down to search the bodies for any clues.

Kira frowned, “Are you leaving, then?”

The Witcher snapped his gaze to hers, “I’m saying you’re a very skilled warrior.”

The woman relaxed and joined him in his search, “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a pleased smile, not looking at him.

Geralt’s lips twitched up into a brief smile.

* * *

There ended up being nothing of use on the bandits’ bodies, but Geralt was pleased to know that the brigands didn’t seem to know that he was a hired Witcher. That, coupled with the bandits’ thinned numbers, weighted the scales much more heavily in favor of the town.

“I think they’ll attack tonight, then,” Kira mused as they made their way back to town, “With a third of their men gone, they’re likely desperate.”

“Hopefully one of them will tell us who sent them,” Geralt added.

Kira sighed, “I still don’t understand it. We don’t have anything here. This land has been pitiful since…”

She trailed off and her eyes widened as she turned to face him, “Geralt, there’s catacombs under the town. What if they’re after artifacts in there? Maybe that’s what the man meant by ‘buried treasure’.”

“It’s possible,” Geralt agreed, “Where’s the entrance?”

“Under the town square,” Kira explained, “The big center stone covers the entrance.”

Old crypts and burial sites were hotbeds for ghouls, but also housed rich dead folks buried with their money or treasures. It was a dangerous bet, but if you had the men and the resources…

“It’s worth a look,” Geralt said, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and healthy and wear your mask


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Happy February. 2021 is moving along and I'm just so eager for the vaccine so I can go back to school. My university is in Chicago and when I'm not at school, I'm in a stuffy suburban town in the south and I miss the city so much lol.

It took Geralt and half a dozen of the town’s men to move the large circular stone from the center of the town square. A narrow spiral staircase led the way down into the catacombs with no end in sight.

“Are you sure the bandits are searching for something in… there?” Jaskier asked with disgust.

“No, but that’s why we’re checking,” Kira answered frankly, “The ones we ran into on patrol said they were hired to find ‘buried treasure’ and I can’t think of anything else they could be referencing.”

Addvar, the guard, handed Geralt and Kira each a torch, “This land belonged to a very wealthy and powerful family for a long time over a century ago. I don’t think anyone has been in those catacombs since the family died.”

Kira glanced at Geralt nervously but took the torch Addvar handed her and made her way to the steps downward. The Witcher followed behind her, amused at her reaction.

“Scared of the dark?” he asked teasingly.

“Scared of confined spaces like this,” Kira said, “And the dead.”

“The dead can’t hurt you.”

“Not physically, maybe,” Kira countered.

“Hm,” Geralt grunted.

The stairs went deep underground and the light from above was faint by the time the duo reached the bottom. Luckily, the place smelled monster-less, which meant their job would be easier. Before Geralt could take a step into the corridor, however, Kira placed a hand on his chest and shook her head.

“Wait, see the stuff on the walls?” she said, pointing ahead, “That’s pop spores. Very poisonous. I have some antidote for us, I thought we might encounter something like this.”

She rummaged through the pouch on her hip and handed him a small vial and pulled one out for herself. They downed the concoction quickly and Kira cringed, her face scrunching in disgust.

“Bloody awful stuff.”

“Hm.”

They continued on to the corridor, keeping their eyes peeled. The halls were lined with shelves, each shelf containing the bones of some long dead person, but nothing of value. If anything valuable was to be found down here, it would be in the center or the back, likely in one of the nicest tombs.

“You can tell so much about someone from their bones,” Kira said lowly, running her fingers across the edge of a shelf, “This person must’ve lived a very hard life. See how their one shin bone has a lump on it and how it’s bent? It wasn’t set properly and the bone regrew improperly. I doubt they could walk for very long.”

Geralt studied the woman curiously, “What do you think my bones will say when I’m gone?”

Kira turned back to him and continued walking, “I’m not sure. I’ve never studied a Witcher’s cadaver, and I don’t know how your mutations affect your bones. I have a theory that your augmented strength also strengthens bones, not just muscle.”

“And you study corpses often?” Geralt questioned.

The woman shook her head, “Not anymore. I don’t like it much, but when I was a mercenary, sometimes I’d study the bodies of those I fought. Comparing them to the diagrams and readings I’d seen.”

“Hm.”

They walked in companionable silence for a bit longer before reaching large stone doors, carved with the figures of what seemed to be royalty. Kira and Geralt shared a look before pushing the doors open. In the light of their torches, the room glimmered.

“This is fancy even for royalty,” Kira gaped, “Gold plated tombs, treasures and artifacts strewn about… I bet whoever’s buried here didn’t leave much for their kin.”

There was a large painting hanging above the two tombs, a man and a woman in fancy royal garb staring back at Geralt.

“Preserved with magic,” he murmured.

“If this is what the bandits were hired to find, I could easily put a magic seal over this that should last a few days,” Kira said.

“Why not just let them take the loot and go?”

“I want the townspeople to have this. Once Dunseany is done with, that is.”

“Hm. We should return to the surface.”

* * *

Putting the stone seal back over the hole was easier than lifting it out, as it could be slid back in place after Kira used magic to seal the catacombs as well. By then, it was nearly dinner time and folks headed back to their homes or to the tavern to eat. Geralt followed Kira to her house. He watched her quietly as she threw together a rabbit stew, eyes examining her form as she bent over the fire. Her ass was well displayed in her trousers as she bent over, and Geralt wanted to dig his fingers into her soft flesh. Kira was beautiful and sexy, strong and smart, cunning and thoughtful, and someone Geralt very much wanted.

“I can feel your stare,” her voice said, breaking him from his thoughts as she stood up and turned around with two bowls of stew, “Save it for after we eat, hm?”

Her voice was teasing and her eyes held mischief as she placed the bowl on the table in front of him. She didn’t look at him as she ate, acting unaffected by him. He wished he could say he did the same. Instead, he watched as her lips closed around the food, watched the motion of her throat as she swallowed, watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Once they had finished eating, Kira stood to take the bowls away, but Geralt rose and pinned her hips to the table. His arms caged her in and he towered over her, reveling in the way her breath caught in her throat and her heart rate elevated.

Her head tilted up and she peered at him through lidded eyes, mouth slightly parted. He lowered his face toward hers until their noses brushed.

“You’re cruel,” Geralt murmured, pressing himself more firmly against her smaller frame.

“I’ve found that there are very few men who can resist my charms,” Kira breathed back, “It seems even the mighty White Wolf is not immune.”

The force with which Geralt lunged forward to kiss her pushed the table back several feet, scraping across the floor. Kira smiled cockily into the kiss, her fingers nimbly working to untie the strings on the man’s trousers while his hands unashamedly gripped her ass and sat her atop the table. The woman’s fingers had just finished opening Geralt’s trousers and had just grazed his cock when shouting could be heard outside.

“They’re here,” Kira gasped.

The duo scrambled to put their armor on and grab their weapons before darting out of the door to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry for the late update. Things have been out of sorts down here, between university and covid and my family moving. I have not been able to write as much and I worry that my other fic will end up being delayed smh.

Addvar ran up to them as soon as they were outside, “Miss Kira, they ambushed the patrol. We had no forewarning. We’re engaged with them just inside the north gate.”

Kira patted the man’s shoulder and ran past, “Thank you.”

Geralt followed closely behind her as they made their way to the north gate. No sooner than they arrived, an arrow whizzed past Kira’s head. The woman pressed forward, unwavering as she swung her ax, slicing one of the attackers in half. Geralt focused his attention on the battle, knowing that the woman could take care of herself. He slashed and parried, deflecting an arrow at one point. The men from the town held their own surprisingly well against the larger numbers, and none of them had been lost yet.

When there were only three brigands left, they threw down their weapons and surrendered. Geralt lined them up in front of Kira and the townsmen stood guard behind them.

“What do you want to do with them,” the Witcher asked, sheathing his sword.  
The light from the surrounding torches illuminated her blood splattered face, a tense look of anger taking over her features. She kept her axe drawn and stared the brigands down.

“If you answer my questions, you will be spared,” she said in a commanding voice, “Do you understand.”

The men nodded frantically.

“Good,” Kira said, “Who hired you and what exactly were you after?”

“We were hired by a merchant from Aedirn,” one of the men explained eagerly, “He said he’d read in a book about the treasure hidden here.”

“Did this merchant have a name?” Geralt demanded.

“Leumann,” another man said, “His specialty is antiquities and oddities, popular among the nobility in Aedirn.”

“Asked us to raid the catacombs here at any cost,” the third man said.

“Where can I find this Leumann?” Kira pressed.

“We met him in Novigrad, but he’s likely back in Aedirn by now,” the first man said.

Kira sighed and sheathed her weapon, “Alright, you’re free to go. Leave your weapons.”

“But the monsters in the forest!”

“Get. Lost.” Kira bit out.

The men scrambled to their feet and ran off into the night. The townsmen let out happy cheers and sheathed their weapons.

Kira smiled at them, “Go home, lads.”

The men headed back into town, thanking Geralt on their way. Once they were gone, Kira turned to smile at him wrapping her arms around his middle.

“Grab a torch and join me for a bath in the stream, hm?” she offered.

Geralt cupped her chin, his thumb smoothing across her lower lip as he nodded. He grabbed one of the torches from a post by the gate and followed Kira to the stream. Once there, Geralt staked the torch in the ground while Kira worked to light a real fire. Once the riverbank was illuminated, Geralt watched as the woman removed her armor. She raised a brow at him and laughed, “Just going to watch?”

Geralt’s fingers quickly went to remove his own armor. Once they were both unarmored, they took off their clothes as well. Grime, dirt, and blood caked their figures but the stream washed it all away. The water went up to the tops of Kira’s breasts, a tantalizing tease in the low light. The almost full moon shined through the trees and Kira stared up at it, looking peaceful.

“Thank you, Geralt,” she said gently, “Truly.”

He walked over and pulled her to him in one of the most tender embraces he remembered.

“Are you… are you staying?” Kira asked hesitantly, voice quiet.

“There’s a werewolf that needs dealing with, still,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Kira pulled back and looked up at him with a sad look, “Is that why you’re staying?”

“No,” he admitted quietly, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

She kissed him back eagerly, fingers digging into his back as she pulled herself as close as possible to him. His hands found their way to her ass like earlier, and he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. They both gasped a little when his erection pressed against her core. Refusing to break the kiss, Geralt carried Kira to a large, flat rock on the riverbank, sitting her down on it. She shivered at the cool air, her fingers threading in his hair as his mouth moved along her breasts. His head moved lower and Kira’s torso lowered until she was lying on the rock with his head between her thighs. His hands gripped the soft flesh of her thighs as his mouth went to work eating her out.

“Geralt,” Kira gasped, tugging his hair encouragingly.

As much as he wanted to savor her, she grew impatient and tugged him up out of the water and into a kiss. She rolled them over, sitting upright and straddling him before lowering herself down onto him, head thrown back to expose her throat. She rolled her hips leisurely, sighing and panting above him as his hands held her ass to guide her motions. Soon, Kira’s motions got faster and she leaned forward bracing herself on Geralt’s chest as he thrust up to meet her hips. The stone was digging harshly into Geralt’s back and the night air was chilly, but he couldn’t be bothered to care as Kira kissed him, slamming her hips down on him one last time as she came. He followed shortly after with a grunt of her name. Kira rolled off him, panting and sitting up and sliding back into the water to clean herself off. They both redressed before heading back into town, sneaking back to Kira’s house while the townsfolk partied at the tavern.

They lay naked in Kira’s bed for a while, just talking (Kira doing most of it) and getting to know each other better. The woman fell asleep with her head on Geralt’s chest eventually, and he pulled the covers up higher, tucking them in together before letting himself fall asleep, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to wear your masks and stay safe and healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again y'all! Anyone else feeling existential dread about how it's already almost March again?
> 
> Some more NSFW goodness in this chapter.

Waking up with a woman was something Geralt was not really expecting to happen again, but here he was, with Kira in his arms and asleep on his chest. She smelled faintly of lavender under her normal musk of herbs, and her hair was soft against his skin. Geralt had said he’d stay to help fight Dunseany, but leaving Kira afterward would be hard. He pushed those thoughts away for now, instead focusing on the present and stroking his fingers lightly up and down the woman’s spine. She mumbled in her sleep and shifted a little, her body starting to wake up. When her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at him and smiled sleepily before yawning and snuggling closer.

“Good morning,” she murmured, kissing over his heart.

“Hm,” Geralt hummed.

Kira giggled, “Such a poet,” she teased, sliding down his front and leaving a trail of kisses.

She placed one last kiss to his navel before sitting back on her haunches and barely brushing his cock with her fingers.

“And how shall we remedy this, hm?”

“Hopefully with you on your back.”

Kira laughed and leaned forward to kiss his lips, “Then why don’t you get right on that?”

Geralt rolled them over, kissing her roughly as he spread her legs. Her skin was soft and smooth, except where it was marred with scars, but even those were tantalizing and intriguing. Despite his raging need, he slid down Kira’s body and lifted her right leg up, pressing kisses to each scar he found. He did the same to her left leg, and by the time he was done, Kira was nearly quaking with need.

“Geralt, please,” she begged breathlessly.

He gave in, unable to wait any longer himself, placing Kira’s ankles on his shoulders and lining himself up with her hole and pushing in. The pace Geralt set wasn’t fast, but it was hard and passionate, the sound of their bodies colliding filling the small bedroom. Geralt grunted with every thrust and Kira let out little cries every time they collided. His fingers gripped her thighs tightly as he sped up the pace, fucking into her roughly. Kira moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, tearing them as she came, body bowing taught before going lax as Geralt finished inside her. He let her legs fall before he collapsed atop her, letting himself rest his head on her breasts as they both panted.

Eventually, Kira pushed him off her and stood up to clean herself at the washbasin nearby. She quickly returned, however, laying on her side to look at Geralt.

“What do you plan to do once Dunseany is gone?” the man asked, “Will you stay here?”

His fingers stroked along her waist and his eyes didn’t meet hers as he tried to hide the plea in his question.

“I won’t stay,” Kira said softly, “There’s something very important I wish to pursue.”

She stroked his cheek, pushing his hair behind his ear and smiling gently. Geralt smiled back and turned his head to kiss her palm.

“Traveling with me won’t be easy, you know,” he murmured against her skin, “And there’s so much I can’t give you.”

“For someone who obviously wants me by their side, you sure seem like you’re trying to dissuade me,” Kira stated, “Besides, I don’t want easy, I want you.”

Geralt kissed her then, tenderly, softly, trying to show his emotions without words. Kira seemed to understand, kissing him back in the same way.

“I have one thing I want to do, though,” Kira admitted, “I want to find Leumann, the man behind all this.”

“I’ll go with you,” Geralt said without hesitation, “There’s sure to be plenty of Witcher’s work along the way.”

The smile that broke out on Kira’s face then was one of pure joy and she kissed him eagerly, “I’m sure Jaskier will appreciate better company,” she teased.

The man grinned playfully and rolled them over, pinning her under him, “Take that back.”

“Make me,” Kira breathed as his lips descended on her throat.

* * *

They stayed in bed until midday, finally dressing and leaving when their stomachs growled with hunger. They went to the tavern together where they were greeted by Jaskier and the townsfolk partying still. Kira laughed as Jauffre flung an arm over her shoulder and drunkenly kissed her cheek.

“To Miss Kira and Geralt!” he cheered before taking another swig of his drink.

The townsfolk cheered and Geralt led Kira to an empty table, torn between annoyance and amusement. The innkeeper brought them drinks and food quickly and smiled cheekily at the couple.

“Mister Geralt didn’t return to his room here last night,” the man said, “Get lost?”

“Oh, shut up, John,” Kira said with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle.

The man just laughed and walked off. Kira looked over at Geralt and shrugged before eating. Soon, they were joined by one of the men Geralt recognized from the fight last night. Unlike the rest of the townsfolk, he looked nervous as he sat across from Kira, hands fidgeting.

“Moren? What’s wrong?” the woman asked.

Ah, the lord’s brother.

“I hate to cast a shadow over today,” he said lowly, “But the full moon is tomorrow night and Jorg wants to see you.”

Kira’s eyes grew wide and she leaned forward over the table, “He’s already had his fun torturing me this month,” she hissed, “I’ve already fulfilled our end of the agreement.”

Moren glanced anxiously at Geralt before gulping and continuing, “He says that last time was compensation for allowing the Witcher to stay. He demands another day or he’ll wreak havoc on the town.”

“That bastard,” Kira spat, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, “We’ll have to depose him tomorrow, then, before the full moon rises.”

Moren turned his gaze to Geralt, “Will you help us, Witcher?” he asked, tone harsh, “Or have you decided to leave now that you have your coin and a lass bedded?”

The Witcher kept his gaze level with the other man, “I’m staying to help Kira.”

Moren’s gaze softened and he smiled, “And then you’re leaving together, I assume?”

Kira sighed sadly, “Moren…”

The man shook his head, still smiling, “Say nothing. You are a rare woman, Kira, and to try and tether you here would be wrong. You’re a woman of spirit and knowledge and you deserve to explore the world.”

“Thank you,” the woman whispered.

“I mean it,” Moren said.

There was a moment of quiet before Geralt asked, “What’s your plan?”

“Something risky,” Kira admitted.

“You’re not planning on going to him?” Geralt asked, shocked.

The woman shook her head, “No. I’m having him come to me. I’ll need your help, Moren.”

“Anything.”

“I need you tell your brother I’m not coming to see me and that Geralt is gone and I plan to kill him myself.”

Moren paled, “He’ll come straight for you when he turns.”

“That’s what she’s betting on,” Geralt growled.

Kira nodded and discreetly placed a hand on his thigh, “If he thinks Geralt is gone, he’ll come for me thinking I’m unprotected. But Geralt will be there and he and I can bring Jorg down together.”

Moren sighed, “Your plan is risky, but it could work. Jorg is vengeful and spiteful. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”

The man nodded and got up, “I’ll leave now. The more I’m in town the more suspicious I’ll seem.”

Once he was gone Geralt glared down at Kira, “Are you stupid?”

“No, but I am desperate,” the woman snapped, “Besides, between the two of us we can take him down. I have some potions that’ll help.”

Geralt sighed and gave up, “Fine. What do you need from me?”

Kira blinked at him in surprised before schooling herself, “I’ll need you and Jaskier to leave early tomorrow morning and make camp nearby to make it seem like you’re truly gone. Then, at night I’ll wait for Dunseany on the path between his mansion and the town, and you’ll help me fight him.”

“And if your plan doesn’t work?”

“It will. It has to.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back! 
> 
> Quick update, I have been working on university, moving to a new place, two fanfics, and an original story, so things are busy for me. I have a lot of chapters of this story written, and I am on book 4, but even with so much written I may not update weekly as I usually do. 
> 
> Fair warning, too, the next story in this series will have much darker themes and I will have to put trigger warnings in the tags. I am saying this now because, if you don't want to read a work like that, I am willing to post a summary of it on my blog to look at instead, so you can get the gist of what happens.

Leaving the next morning to spend the day idling in the forest was agonizing. Not knowing what or how Kira was doing left Geralt pacing endlessly.

“She’ll be okay,” Jaskier tried to assure from his spot on a fallen log, “She’s far too tough to go down.”

Geralt paused and gave the bard a look, causing the man to put his hands up.

“Fine, wallow, then.”

The Witcher didn’t argue, he knew he was wallowing. He sharpened and cleaned his swords multiple times, checking on Roach frequently, trying to keep his mind occupied with something. It felt like forever before the sun started to disappear and he made his way toward the town, staying off the road. When he finally neared the road between Dunseany’s mansion and the town, he took the potions Kira gave him. Even as the sky darkened, Geralt’s vision was still clear, and he felt invigorated.

However, Kira never arrived.

Instead, a man on a horse approached from the mansion.

“Geralt!” he shouted.

The Witcher stepped out of the shadows and glared at the rider, “Moren, where’s Kira?”

“He took her,” the man gasped, “I didn’t know until just now. He has her locked in the dungeon. He’s going to transform with her in there.”

“Where’s the dungeon?” Geralt demanded, suddenly enraged.

“The tower on the side of the mansion,” Moren said, “Go, quickly. Take my horse.”

The man dismounted hastily and Geralt practically vaulted onto the horse before spurring it into motion and turning it toward the mansion. When he arrived, he jumped from the horse and drew his sword at the approaching guards.

“How do I get into the dungeon?” he growled.

He got no answer as the two men attacked him. He gutted them quickly before dashing inside. A servant noticed him and started running, but he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

“How do I get to the dungeon?” he spat.

“L-last door at the end of the hall,” she whimpered.

Geralt dropped her and ran down the hall, engaging with four more guards before finally making it to the door. It was cracked open and he pulled it open to see Kira chained to the wall across the room, her mouth gagged and her wrists and neck shackled. She looked at him frantically and tried to yell through her gag as he ran over to her. As he knelt before her, the door behind him shut and another person entered the room. Geralt tensed and turned his head to see Lord Dunseany standing inside the door.

“Ah, so the Witcher is still here after all,” he exclaimed, “I was wondering if you’d really gone.”

Kira cried out and strained against her bindings behind Geralt.

“It seems she’s grown quite fond of you,” Dunseany continued, “Tell me. Have you fallen for her?”

Geralt drew his sword and brought it down on the chains holding Kira to the wall before helping her remove her gag. Once she was freed, he stood and turned to face Dunseany, sword at the ready.

“It seems you have,” the man said darkly.

Then, he shifted, his body spasming as it changed. Geralt shouted and lunged at him, but Dunseany leapt into the air and onto the wall, landing on a small platform. There were several of them speckling the high walls of the tower, and Geralt cursed. The beast had far more mobility than him.

“Get back down here, coward,” the Witcher spat.

The werewolf leapt and landed behind Geralt. He spun on his heel as fast as he could but watched as the monster dug his teeth into one of Kira’s shoulders. She screamed in pain and Dunseany threw her to the floor before jumping back up to one of his spots on the wall. Geralt launched an aard where the beast stood, but it leapt to another ledge as the other one crumbled and the tower shook.

“Careful,” Dunseany called out, “Wouldn’t want to bring the whole tower down, now would we?”

There was some shuffling and Kira pushed herself to her feet, pulling a knife from one of her garters. She was losing blood fast and looked far too pale already. Suddenly her face scrunched in concentration and she threw her knife at the beast. The knife lodged itself in its lower back, and Dunseany howled in pain as Kira collapsed onto the ground. The werewolf lunged toward Geralt, then, and the Witcher went to his knees and sliced across the beast’s torso with his sword as it flew over him. It was a shallow cut, but the silver on the blade made Dunseany screech in pain, falling and writhing on the floor. Another knife landed in him, this time in a shoulder, and Geralt glanced over to see that Kira had pulled another knife from her other garter. She was growing paler and paler.

In the moment that Geralt had turned his attention to Kira, Dunseany lunged again, knocking the sword out of his grip and pinning the Witcher to the ground. Geralt punched the beast in the jaw, sending it reeling enough for him to scamper to his sword. The monster swiped its claws again, and Geralt cried out as the back of his left thigh was sliced open. He fell and rolled on his back, blasting Dunseany with another aard, launching the monster into the wall. Geralt limped toward his sword, grabbing it just in time to swing it in defense against another one of the werewolf’s swipes. Dunseany screamed in pain as his left arm was cut off, swiping with the other one for it to get cut off as well. The beast fell to its knees and Geralt glared down at it before slicing its head off.

Geralt dropped his sword to the floor and limped over to Kira’s limp form, collapsing to his knees beside her. He rolled her onto her back and tucked her hair behind her ears, crying with joy when she was still breathing. He stripped off his shirt and used it to tie a bandage around her wounds. She smiled deliriously at him.

“Did you drink the potions I gave you?” she breathed.

“Yes,” Geralt replied gently.

“Hmm, then you should be healed soon,” she muttered.

Geralt twisted to look at his leg and, sure enough, the gashes were already closing up. He turned to look back at Kira, gripping one of her hands in both of his and kissing her knuckles.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I only had one, darling,” she admitted with a sad smile.

“Then there’s something in your house, right?” Geralt demanded desperately, “You’re not dying on me.”

“In… bottom cabinet… the water flask… Brokilon…” Kira whispered, “My love.”

Her body went limp, and Geralt felt his blood freeze, he hastily scooped her into his arms. Trying not to dwell on the way her pulse was getting weaker and weaker. He ran through the hall of the mansion, ignoring Moren as he passed, and running back to the horse. He kept Kira propped against his front as her rode back to town. He ignored the townsfolk that cried out at the sight of Kira, instead rushing her into her house and laying her on her table before digging through her lower cabinets. He rummaged hastily until he found a simple flask. He opened it and inspected it. Water. He knew of the powers of the water from Brokilon and he hurriedly removed his shirt from her wound and poured the water over it before pouring the last bit of it down Kira’s throat.  
The wounds sizzled as they closed and Geralt collapsed to his knees beside the table, crying. Kira had lost so much blood, all he could do was wait and see if she would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! One more chapter to go and then on to book 2!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, last chapter early. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kira woke up, it was a slow, disorienting process. Her throat was dry, she was cold, and her limbs felt heavy. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She was in her bed, under a mass of covers, and someone was holding her hand. She slowly turned her head to see Geralt asleep next to her, kneeling on the floor with his head resting beside her. Kira smiled lovingly and brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. She remembered Dunseany biting her, the fight, and then the world going to black as Geralt knelt above her. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Kira extracted her hand from his and pulled the sleeve of her tunic down to look at her shoulder. The punctures were closed, but they would scar.

There was a shuffling and Kira turned her head to see Geralt lifting his. His eyes seemed confused, then relieved as he smiled tiredly at her.

“You’re awake,” he murmured, three of his fingers gently tracing over her facial features.

She smiled against his fingers, “It would seem so.”

Her voice was ragged and she winced at how she sounded. Geralt seemed to get it because he helped her sit upright, holding a cup of water for her and helping her drink it.

“How long was I out?” she asked as Geralt set the empty cup back down.

“Two days,” the man said, “Jaskier was getting worried.”

Kira giggled, “My apologies for making him worry so much.”

Geralt didn’t respond and Kira held out her hands to him, “Come here.”

He lay next to her, cocooning her in his arms and resting his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She sighed in content and carded her fingers through his hair.

“I truly am sorry,” she whispered, “For making you worry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Geralt insisted, “You’re here, you’re fine, you’re alive.”

He knew he was talking to himself, really.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he lifted his head to look down at Kira, “How are you feeling?”

The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Hmm, feeling fine.”

She pulled him down and kissed him slowly, passionately. He could feel desire creeping up on him, but he refused to act on it without Kira telling him she was okay with it. The moment was interrupted, however, when the woman’s stomach growled. She pulled away with a laugh.

“I’m also feeling hungry,” she admitted.

“I’ll bring you something,” Geralt said, getting off the bed.

Kira swung her legs over the side, “No, let me go with you. I’m fine, I promise.”

Geralt studied her for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips back to their pretty pink color, which meant she had regained some blood. And Geralt couldn’t resist the plea in her beautiful green and gold eyes.

“Come on,” he sighed, pulling her up, “Let’s get you some food.”

Her answering smile was priceless.

* * *

The townspeople were overjoyed to see Kira on her feet again and threw a party in celebration, attended by Lord Moren Dunseany. With the gold in the catacombs and a lord who cared about his people, the town was on its way to becoming lively again. Lord Moren Dunseany even gave Kira a horse and saddlebags as a parting gift. Kira thanked him profusely but later that night admitted to Geralt that she had no idea how to ride a horse.

“Jaskier can take him for now,” he chuckled, “You can just put your belongings in the saddlebags and ride with me.”

Jaskier was both delighted and agitated by this news.

“So you’ll let her ride with you but not me?”

Kira laughed and Geralt huffed, “Just be grateful for the horse, bard.”

The trio stayed another two days before departing, giving Kira time to pack what she needed most. During her time in the town, she had written a small volume about basic medicine, and she gifted it to the townspeople, taking her other books with her. Most were her notes on medicine, and some were journals she kept. They took up an entire saddlebag. Kira used the other saddlebag for her armor when she wasn’t wearing it, carrying extra clothes and a bedroll on her back, and miscellaneous potions and ingredients in her satchel and her bandoliers. She had several strapped to her waist, and some across her chest. Geralt thought she looked rather like a pack mule.

“How on earth did you carry all of this before?” Jaskier asked as they got the horses ready to leave.

“I pulled a cart around,” Kira admitted sheepishly.

Geralt gave her an amused look and Jaskier looked baffled.

“You pulled a cart around for decades?”

Kira laughed, “Remember, I’m far stronger than a human. A cart is nothing.”

Jaskier mounted his horse, muttering something about terrifying women. Geralt and Kira shared a look. The Witcher helped Kira mount Roach first before sitting on the saddle in front of her. Her arms wrapped around his middle and her breasts pressed against his back.

“As much as I appreciate the closeness, lean back a bit unless you want to be slamming against me the whole time,” he said lowly.

Kira leaned back, hands gripping his waist then, “Like this?”

Geralt nodded, “Novigrad?”

The woman nodded, too, “Aye. Leumann won’t be there anymore most likely, but we should ask around for him.”

Geralt kicked his heels and they were off.

“So after Novigrad, you’re just going to follow this Leumann fellow’s trail? All the way in Aedirn?”

“Yes,” Kira answered, “I need to know why he thought it was a good idea to send brigands to find buried treasure.”

“And why he wants it anyway,” Geralt added.

“I think I’ll stay in Novigrad for a while,” Jaskier mused, “Maybe start up my own solo act.”

“Sounds riveting,” Kira replied, amused.

Jaskier sniffed, “You and Geralt are both brutes. No respect for the arts.”

“I’m a trained singer and musician,” Kira countered, “I sing and play the lute, violin, and the flute.”

The bard gaped at her and Geralt smirked.

“Will we be hearing any of your music?” he asked.

“When we stop for the night, if Jaskier is kind enough to lend me his lute, I’d be happy to perform for you.”

“Perhaps we can duet!” Jaskier exclaimed excitedly.

“No,” Geralt said firmly.

Kira laughed at the bard as he huffed and refused to look at them.

“This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to part 2! Remember, book 2 will be heavier and have a trigger warning!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
